total_drama_crazinessfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Total Drama Craziness Episodes
This is the full list of all of the episodes of Total Drama Craziness. (feel free to add some of your own, but add it to the list) Season 1 Season 1 of Total Drama Craziness has been aired between April 17 2014 and July 4 2014. 1. The FCC Problem (Part 1) 2. Spring Break of '14 (Part 1) 3. Spring Break of '14 (Part 2) 4. The FCC Problem (Part 2) 5. The FCC Problem (Part 3) 6. Diego Gets A New Girlfriend 7. Where's Caitlin? 8. Jessie Breaks Out of Her Shell 9. Dark Hawes 10. Larynx Killer 11. How I Met Your Step-Grandfather 12. Mandii Deltra, You're An Idiot! 13. Independence Day 2014 Season 2 Season 2 of Total Drama Craziness has been aired between July 7 and September 6 1. Miss Yoshida Bangs a Geek 2. World Cup Madness (Part 1) 3. World Cup Madness (Part 2) 4. Sexting And The City 5. You Can't Do That on TV, Jarrod 6. Flow Like a Hummingbird, Sting Like a Queen Bee 7. Concussion Calamity 8. Walking on Heir 9. Bitch Got Sued! 10. When I Met You During Summer 11. Lady Gaga Madness 12. The Mourning of a Funny Guy 13. And I'm Macey Brunet 14. Sharita's Revenge Season 3 Season 3 of Total Drama Craziness has been aired between September 9 and September 30 1. School Sucks 2. Jessie and Eileen's Mini Show 3. Barbara, Ciara, Eileen, Jessie and Jocelyn's Super Awesome Adventure (Part 1) 4. Barbara, Ciara, Eileen, Jessie and Jocelyn's Super Awesome Adventure (Part 2) 5. Betting is a Bad Idea 6. Shut Up, Byron 7. Announcing Is Hard To Do 8. Like a G12 Season 4 Season 4 of Total Drama Craziness is the All-Halloween season, airing between October 1 and October 31. About 80% - 90% of this season's episodes are non-cannon. 1. TDC Halloween Special I: Hot Tub of Hell 2. TDC Halloween Special II: Sharita Kills Jessie 3. TDC Halloween Special III: Jessie Kills Sharita 4. TDC Halloween Special IV: Not Very Normal Activity 5. TDC Halloween Special V: Mr and Miss Yoshida 6. TDC Halloween Special VI: Black Hole-y Shit 7. TDC Halloween Special VII: Two Heads May Not Be Better Than One 8. TDC Halloween Special VIII: The J-YΩmega Girl 9. TDC Halloween Special IX: J.I: Jessi-ficial Intelligence 10. TDC Halloween Special X: Nightmare on 2nd Street 11. TDC Halloween Special XI: Ciara's Reaper Nightmare 12. TDC Halloween Special XII: Survival of The Furious 13. TDC Halloween Special XIII: Twerklight 14. TDC Halloween Special XIV: Dial M for Manslaughter 15. TDC Halloween Special XV: Halloween at LA Senior High Season 5 Season 5 of Total Drama Craziness has been aired between November 3 and December 10 Season 6 Season 6 of Total Drama Craziness has been aired between December 14 and January 5 the next year. Upcoming episodes * Airport '14 * Cool Hand Barbara * Jessie Yoshida's Red Bull Adventure * Suddenly, There Were Less Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6